The invention relates to a mould for producing atomizer nozzles, which has at least one flow chamber and at least one mouthpiece adjoining the latter and having a narrower cross section than the flow chamber for the emergence of the liquid to be atomized, wherein the mould has multiple parts and has a cavity which corresponds in negative form to the outside and inside dimensions of the atomizer nozzles and is filled with liquid or thixotropic production material, which is then made to solidify, wherein the mould has at least one flow chamber core mould part for defining an inner wall of the flow chamber and at least one mouthpiece core mould part for defining an inner wall of the mouthpiece.
The invention is intended to improve a mould for producing atomizer nozzles.